ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MsBulma
Archived I archived you talk hunny. 01:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I am glad you like it. 01:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey Bulmas, here the picture I was talking about, Im going to draw the Retzu and Nira one soon, but right now I wanna draw NG's characters! :D Also your talk archive picture is amazing! 17:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Who are you rooting for Lions or Cowboys? 20:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) {C {C Looks like the Lions won. 21:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulma, how are you doing? Good jobs with the edits you're making, you should edit on Dragon Ball Wiki. I made some new characters, one called Cabba, one called Dandelo and one called Turnock. They are in the story Dragon Ball: Cabba's Tale. SB is following the story, I don't know if any one else will, lol. 21:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have started a story, here is chapter 1. Invasion of Rishk, Cabba's Tale Begins! 21:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Glad you like it!!!! :D :D :D It took SOOOOOOO long to draw! :P 21:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it! :D Which Saiyan is your favorite so far? Also, I have to talk to Gotek about which fan fictions go on the main page. 21:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I have...XD. 21:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Right now I'm drawing NG's characters and having a lot of fun, and I'm doin his first because he cant upload pictures, and since YOUR ALSO AN AMAZING ARTIST who can its kinda unfair! ;) Also what should it be? Happy Nira, BA Nira, or Nira & Retzu? 21:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 21:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like them. Some female Saiyans will be in the story, and some Nameks. I hope to have another member of Frieza's race in the story too. 22:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nope, it was never confirmed in the manga. 22:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I am trying to think of a Namekian name (A Namekian becomes a main character.) Can you help? Also, I want to make a race similar to Saiyans, but instead are named after Fruit. What do you think? 22:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) {C RADITZ?! *falls over* 22:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, if a Snail is an instrument, I guess so XD. (Nail is a pun on Snail.) King Piccolo's family is named after instruments, other nameks seemed to be named after slugs, snails, stuff like that. 22:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe You can draw me. *asking shyly* 22:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Playing BT3 TreeOfMight. 22:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Glad you're going to be following my story! 22:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really like it! I'm gonna make his page now. 22:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would be awesome! Maybe that might happen, if it was planned somehow, but that will probably be in a very long time. Anyway, thanks for the name! It would be awesome to meet you and Chi Chi! 22:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope your friend in Romania gets to study where she wants to. Is Chi Chi any better? 07:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Nira pictureS??? Ok so what would you like? Does Nira ever go SSJ? I could draw that, but it's up to you! 22:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well i want Saiyan armour like Bardock, but with a yellow scouter(if you are coloring it), then i want to be built like Nappa. I have a clean shaven face with Hazel(green) eyes with medium length somewhat shaggy hair that is darkish brown....dang can't figure out how to describe my facial feature. 22:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well Tall yes. and Maybe 65% to 70% buff. My hair is similar to Zuko but it doesn't get past my eyebrows. 22:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Understood, so how about we all go to chatango??? NG VEGITO BULMA, IF YOUR ARE READING THIS GO T OCHATANGO! :P 22:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Either is fine now i need to figure out a name. 22:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Amazingly long message... GLOMP (Please reply :P) Nappa77 Hey mom, I updated my story, could you read and tell me if you think that Ellana's dumb or cool, because, IDK If I'm very good at making girl characters or not?? :P 18:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol, What??? Todays not my birthday, but thanks! XP 19:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's okay and thanks!! :D 21:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well that message was for last night. Thank you for wishing me happy birthday. Aww your that busy guess i will hang out with Nappa77. 21:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) WHERE?! Where Is Chi Chi? Why Is she never on? Why did she remove all content from her user page? I really miss her... *GLOMP* Hey Bulma you're here!!! HI MADRE!!! :P 20:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Nope not epic, VERY Epic. :P What??? :D 20:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glomps* 20:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So are you really busy today like yesterday? 20:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!!! I'm really happy for you! Im glad hes a good guy too! :) 20:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) He sounds great! I like that you were friends for a while too, thats nice! :) 20:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC)